Forbidden Feelings
by Lilyan . Jinx
Summary: Draco scheint glücklich mit Harry zu sein, doch dann kommt da dieses neue Mädchen... ~*~KOMPLETT~*~
1. Nur ein Traum?

Autor: Ginny (knuddel_cat@hotmail.com)  
  
Titel: Forbidden Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: Es gehört (leider) alles J.K.R. außer (hehe) Lily Fearec. Ich habe sie erfunden und deshalb gehört sie mir (*freu*)  
  
Warning: Am Anfang n bissle Shounen Ai (Yaoi) und es is etwas gefühlskalt. Wem Harry am Herzen liegt sollte spätestens hier abhauen da er nicht sehr nett behandelt wird (nicht hauen *heul*)  
  
~~~  
  
Kapitel 1 - Nur ein Traum?  
  
Ein langgezogener qualvoller Schrei durchzog die Dunkelheit...ein Mädchen schrie vor Schmerz... Das leidende Mädchen lag gekrümmt am Boden und schluchzte. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar das ein wenig silbern schimmerte fiel ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. Man konnte eine leise grausame Stimme etwas murmeln hören... "Crucio.." Ein erneuter Schrei des Mädchens. "Bitte hör auf.Bitte - Vater." Das Mädchen verstummte... Sie schaute den Mann mit ihren wässrigen dunkelblauen Augen an. Ihr Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem ganzen Gesicht wieder. Der Mann der vor ihr stand starrte sie an. Die Verachtung war ihm in die Augen geschrieben. "Du wagst es noch mich Vater zu nennen? Nachdem du uns so verraten hast!?" donnerte er. "Avada..."  
  
Draco schreckte schweißgebadet aus seinem Traum hoch. Er sah sich um und bemerkte das er in seinem Bett saß. In Malfoy Manor...Zuhause...oder sollte er sagen in seinem Gefängnis? Diesen Traum hatte er schon einmal gehabt...aber was sollte er bedeuten? Er wusste das es mehr als ein Traum war. Kannte er dieses Mädchen? Er verwarf den Traum da er bemerkte das er sich fertig machen musste. Heute würde er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Endlich war dieser Sommer vorbei. Er konnte das Gebrabbel seines Vaters schon nicht mehr hören. Voldemort hier Voldemort da.....Er lag Voldemort zu Füßen und glaubte offenbar das sein Sohn es auch tat. Doch da hatte er sich gründlich geirrt. Draco verabscheute Voldemort und das würde sein Vater noch früh genug bemerken...spätestens wenn er nach seiner Ausbildung an Hogwarts durchbrennen würde.  
  
Nachdem er seine Robe angelegt hatte ging er hinunter zum Frühstück. Sein Vater und seine Mutter waren nicht da. Er seufzte kaum merklich. Sie waren nie da, aber im Grunde war es besser so sonst würden sie ihn wieder mit Voldemort zulabern. Draco aß stumm sein Frühstück und ging dann zum Wohnzimmer da sein Vater ihn schon dort erwartete. "Bist du endlich fertig? Wir müssen los. Dein Gepäck ist schon im Wagen." Draco nickte, als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und ging hinaus zum Wagen und stieg ein. Die Fahrt verlief relativ ruhig.  
  
Draco stand am Bahnhof und sah suchend in die Menge die sich dort tummelte. Nachdem er es aufgegeben hatte in dieser Menge jemanden zu finden macht er sich auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾. Er ging gelassen und unauffällig durch die Absperrung, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl gehabt er würde beobachtet. Als er sich mit seinem Gepäckwagen in Richtung Zug bewegte, merkte er das hinter ihm gerade jemand durch die Absperrung gekommen war. Er schaute zurück und erblickte die drei Personen die er am Wenigsten sehen wollte. Zum ersten weil eine davon er nicht beleidigen konnte, weil sie ihm eigentlich mehr bedeutete als ihm lieb war und es ihr zu allem überfluss auch noch letztes Jahr gestanden hatte. Diese Person hatte ihm, mit Tränen in den Augen, gesagt das sie diese Gefühle erwiderte. Diese Person war niemand geringerer als Harry Potter. Eigentlich war er froh Harry zu sehen, aber das Wiesel würde wieder seine Kommentare ablassen und er konnte nichts dagegen sagen, weil er Harry versprochen hatte nicht mehr so gemein zu seinen Freunden zu sein. Niemand wusste das über sie, weil es sicherlich nicht auf Gegenliebe stoßen würde. Vor allem weil Harry ein Gryffindor war und Draco ein Slytherin.  
  
Draco saß allein im Abteil da Crabbe und Goyle von ihren Vätern aus der Schule genommen wurden, weiß Gott warum. Aber eigentlich war es ganz gut das er allein im Abteil saß. So konnte er ungestört auf Harry warten. Bei dem Gedanken an Harry huschte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen. Der Zug setze sich in Bewegung Jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern bis Harry kommt dachte Draco ein wenig verträumt. Es waren kaum 5 Minuten vergangen da öffnete sich die Abteiltür. Ein lächelnder Harry trat herein. Draco zog ihn zu sich schloss die Tür und zog den Vorhang zu. Er gab Harry einen innigen Begrüßungskuss. "Ich hab dich vermisst" hauchte Harry Draco ins Ohr. "Glaubst du ich dich nicht?" kam es von Draco zur Antwort. Die beiden küssten sich ununterbrochen, als wollten sie alles, was sie den Sommer nicht hatten, auf einmal nachholen... 


	2. Die Neue

n.nAutor: Ginny (knuddel_cat@hotmail.com)  
  
Titel: Forbidden Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: Es gehört (leider) alles J.K.R. außer (hehe) Lily Fearec. Ich habe sie erfunden und deshalb gehört sie mir (*freu*)  
  
Warning: Am Anfang n bissle Shounen Ai (Yaoi) und es is etwas gefühlskalt. Wem Harry am Herzen liegt sollte spätestens hier abhauen da er nicht sehr nett behandelt wird (nicht hauen *heul*)  
  
~~~  
  
Kapitel 2 - Die Neue  
  
"Hmmh....wir sollten uns langsam umziehen, wir sind bald da", nuschelte Harry der gerade auf die Uhr schaute. Er lag in Dracos Armen und war noch zersturbbelter als sonst. Was nach diesen Stunden mit Draco ja nicht gerade verwunderlich war. Harry gab Draco noch einen letzen Kuss, stand dann auf, machte sich einigermaßen zurecht und ging dann zurück zu Hermione und Ron. Als Harry weg war öffnete Draco das Fenster und ließ sich die frische Luft ins Gesicht wehen. Nach ein paar Minuten schloss er das Fenster wieder und öffnete seinen Koffer um darin nach seinem Umhang zu wühlen. Als er gerade seinen Umhang an hatte stoppte der Zug. Er strömte mit der Schülerschar mit, die alle raus wollten. Sein Blick war wieder gelangweilt und trüb.  
  
Er stieg allein in eine pferdelose Kutsche und wartete einfach darauf das sich jemand zu ihm dazu setzte. Es kam tatsächlich jemand. Er blickte auf. Ein Mädchen. "Ist hier noch was frei, oder wartest du auf jemand?", fragte sie mit emotionsloser Stimme. "Nein, ich warte auf niemanden", antwortete Draco. "Bist du neu hier? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehn", fragte Draco mit etwas schleppender Stimme. "Ja ich bin neu hier" "Weißt du schon in welches Haus du willst?" "Slytherin" Draco huschte ein leichtes grinsen übers Gesicht, doch seine Augen blieben kalt. "Ich bin in Slytherin. Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy" Draco streckte ihr die Hand hin. "Lily Fearec", Lily schüttelte seine Hand. "Von wo kommst du? Ich denke nicht das du ein Erstklässler bist" "Ich komme eigentlich aus Durmstrang, aber ich musste aus privaten Gründen die Schule wechseln", sagte Lily abweisend.  
  
Das Fest ist aus. Es ist schon sehr spät geworden. Draco liegt schon in seinem Bett und denkt nach. Lily war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten nach Slytherin gekommen. Professor Dumbledore ist bleich geworden als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde. Warum wohl? Ich werde morgen Vater eine Eule schicken und ihn bitten etwas über die Familie Fearec herauszufinden... Obwohl es ein anstrengender tag war, war Draco nicht müde. Er wälzte sich lange in seinem Bett. Doch nach einer Zeit des Herumwälzens schlief er doch ein.  
  
Ein langgezogener qualvoller Schrei durchzog die Dunkelheit...ein Mädchen schrie vor Schmerz... Das leidende Mädchen lag gekrümmt am Boden und schluchzte. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar das ein wenig silbern schimmerte fiel ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. Man konnte eine leise grausame Stimme etwas murmeln hören... "Crucio.." Ein erneuter Schrei des Mädchens. Sie warf ihren Kopf in die Höhe. "Bitte hör auf.Bitte - Vater." Das Mädchen verstummte... Sie schaute den Mann mit ihren wässrigen dunkelblauen Augen an. Ihr Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem ganzen Gesicht wieder. Der Mann der vor ihr stand starrte sie an. Die Verachtung war ihm in die Augen geschrieben. "Du wagst es noch mich Vater zu nennen? Nachdem du uns so verraten hast!?" donnerte er. "Avada..."  
  
Mit einem erstickten Laut fuhr Draco auf. Er hatte diesmal das Mädchen erkennen können. Er war kreidebleich. Das kann nicht sein...Was hat sie mit diesem Traum zu tun!? Er hatte sie erkannt....sie...Lily...Er ließ sich wieder in sein Kissen sinken und tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Er konnte nur noch an Lily denken...ihre schwarzen Haare, ihre tiefblauen Augen und dieses Gesicht...Nein! Das darfst du nicht mal denken Draco! Denk an Harry!!! Ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen an-Lily-denken und an-Harry-denken tobte in seinem Kopf. Sogar als er schon eingeschlafen war, verfolgten die beiden ihn in seinem Traum.  
  
Am nächsten morgen war Draco sehr schlecht drauf. Er war alles andere als ausgeschlafen und das konnte übel werden. Er vermied es Harry über den weg zu laufen da er jetzt partout keine Lust auf Streit mit dem Wiesel, oder sonst wem hatte. Sein Frühstück verlief stillschweigend, während er versuchte Pansy's Gequietsche zu überhören. Sein Blick wanderte andauernd, ohne es zu wollen, bei Lily. Dieses Mädchen barg irgendein Geheimnis und er wollte dahinterkommen was es war.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück verkrümelte er sich unauffällig in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum um seine Bücher zu holen. Er sah auf seinen Stundenplan und erstarrte. Zaubertränke. Mit den Gryffindors. Genau das hat mir noch gefehlt! dachte er mit finsterer Miene. Also machte er sich noch schlechter gelaunt, als er es eh schon war, auf den Weg zum Kerker. Und als hätte es nicht anders sein können traf er auf Harry, das Weasley und Granger.  
  
"Na sieh mal einer an, Potter, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Hey Wiesel, starrste die Granger noch immer so an? Oder hat sie es mittlerweile von selbst geschnallt?", schnarrte er mit einem fiesem grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ron lief so rot an wie seine Haare und man konnte nicht mehr genau bestimmen wo seine Stirn aufhörte und seine Haare begannen. "Schnauze Malfoy", knurrte er. "Sags ihr doch endlich, wenn ich diesen Blick nocheinmal sehe kommt mir nämlich das Frühstück von heute morgen hoch." Draco grinste höhnisch, warf Harry noch einen kurzen Entschuldigenden Blick zu, den nur Harry bemerkte und ging dann weiter. Hermione, die auch ziemlich rot geworden war, musste Ron am Umhang festhalten damit er nicht Malfoy nachstürzte und ihm einen saftigen Kinnhaken gab.  
  
~~~  
  
Sooo ääähäää, zissy? Genug Granger? Ich versuchs ja aber irgendwie schaffs ichs nicht sie so reinzubauen wie Ron *verzweifelt ist* Sorry ^^; Achja: Erst ab 6 Reviews schreib ich weiter :P 


	3. Schreckliches Wissen

Autor: Ginny (knuddel_cat@hotmail.com)  
  
Titel: Forbidden Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: Es gehört (leider) alles J.K.R. außer (hehe) Lily Fearec. Ich habe sie erfunden und deshalb gehört sie mir (*freu*)  
  
Warning: Am Anfang n bissle Shounen Ai (Yaoi) und es is etwas gefühlskalt. Wem Harry am Herzen liegt sollte spätestens hier abhauen da er nicht sehr nett behandelt wird (nicht hauen *heul*)  
  
~~~  
  
Kapitel 3 - Schreckliches Wissen  
  
Draco war den ganzen Tag so in Gedanken versunken, das er es nicht mal registrierte das Weasley in Zaubertränke eine Strafarbeit aufbekam. Ansonsten hätte er vermutlich fies gegrinst und ihn damit zur Weißglut getrieben. Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und versuchte vergebens seine Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen. Da fiel ihm ein das er seinem Vater einen Brief schreiben wollte.  
  
Vater, könntest du mir etwas über die Familie Fearec in Erfahrung bringen? Es ist wichtig! Draco  
  
Diesen recht kurzen Brief schickte er seinem Vater. Er machte nur die nötigsten Hausaufgaben und ging dann schlafen, da er keinen ordentlichen Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Er wusste das ihn wieder dieser schreckliche Traum erwarten würde...  
  
Ein langgezogener qualvoller Schrei durchzog die Dunkelheit...ein Mädchen schrie vor Schmerz... Das leidende Mädchen lag gekrümmt am Boden und schluchzte. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar das ein wenig silbern schimmerte fiel ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. Man konnte eine leise grausame Stimme etwas murmeln hören... "Crucio.." Ein erneuter Schrei des Mädchens. Sie warf ihren Kopf in die Höhe. "Bitte hör auf. Bitte - Vater." Das Mädchen verstummte... Sie schaute den Mann mit ihren wässrigen dunkelblauen Augen an. Ihr Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem ganzen Gesicht wieder. Der Mann der vor ihr stand starrte sie an. Die Verachtung war ihm in die Augen geschrieben. "Du wagst es noch mich Vater zu nennen? Nachdem du uns so verraten hast!?" donnerte er. "Avada..."  
  
Draco wachte auf. Er war diesen Traum schon so gewohnt das er sich nicht mehr schreckte. Doch diesmal hatte er den Mann erkennen können. Irgendwie war ihm dieses Gesicht bekannt vorgekommen. Und das war nicht wegen Lilys Gesicht. Woher kannte er dieses Gesicht? Jetzt denk ich schon wieder an alles und jeden außer Harry! Draco ärgerte sich das sich dieses Mädchen und der Traum sich einfach in seine Gedanken geschlichen haben und ihn nicht mehr los ließen. Nach einiger Zeit fiel er dann wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß, bekam er die Antwort von seinem Vater mit einem Paket. Die Antwort war ziemlich kurz:  
  
Ich hatte keine Zeit genau zu suchen. Ich weiß nur das irgendwas über diese Familie in diesem Buch steht. Du musst es selbst suchen.  
  
Das Buch in dem Paket war schon ziemlich alt. Den Titel konnte man nicht mehr genau lesen. Der Größte der...mist, weiter kann man es nicht entziffern. Der Größte der was Draco brachte das Buch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen und legte es in die Lade seines Nachtkästchens. Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, da der Unterricht ihn heute mehr in Anspruch nahm als an dem gestrigen Tag. Es fiel ihm auf das Lily sehr viel über die dunklen Künste wusste und ansonsten auch sehr gut war. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie besser ist als das Schlammblut dachte Draco während er gelangweilt die Zutaten für den Trank den sie brauen sollten abschrieb.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht saß Draco in einem hohen Lehnstuhl vor dem Kaminfeuer und blätterte in dem Buch das er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Ahja, hier steht es  
  
Nur sehr wenigen ist es bekannt das Salazar Slytherin ein geheimes Verhältnis mit einer andere Frau hatte. Diese gebar eine Tochter von der Salazar nichts wusste. Diese Tochter heiratete dann den Sohn einer der derzeitigen mächtigsten Familien. Diese Familie war die Familie Fearec die genauso, wenn nicht sogar mächtiger war als Salazar Slytherin selbst. Doch sie war sehr unbekannt da sie nicht selbst handelten sondern unter einem fremden Namen Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten. Dieser Name geriet in Vergessenheit als Salazar Slytherin mit Godric Gryffindor, Rovena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff Hogwarts gründete. Es wäre Gefährlich für sie gewesen noch weiter zu machen, da vier der mächtigsten Zauberer zueinander gefunden hatten. Selbst wenn einer von ihnen nicht sehr gut gesinnt war.  
  
Weiter las Draco gar nicht mehr. Er war ganz bleich. Innerlich lachte er auf Sie ist also durch und durch böse, dann passt sie gut zu meiner Familie... Jetzt wusste er auch woher er dieses Gesicht aus seinem Traum kannte. Auf der ersten Seite des Buches war diese Person abgebildet, an die es ihn so erinnerte. Es war...  
  
~~~  
  
Wuhahaha ich bin so gemein *g* Ihr müsst mir mindestens 3 Reviews schreiben, dann geht's weiter...hehe...Nicht hauen! Aua! *wegrenn* 


	4. A Slytherins Heart Hard as a stone?

Autor: Ginny (knuddel_cat@hotmail.com)  
  
Titel: Forbidden Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: Es gehört (leider) alles J.K.R. außer (hehe) Lily Fearec. Ich habe sie erfunden und deshalb gehört sie mir (*freu*)  
  
Warning: Am Anfang n bissle Shounen Ai (Yaoi) und es is etwas gefühlskalt. Wem Harry am Herzen liegt sollte spätestens hier abhauen da er nicht sehr nett behandelt wird (nicht hauen *heul*)  
  
~~~  
  
Kapitel 4 - A Slytherins Heart - Hard as a stone?  
  
Es war.Salazar Slytherin!  
  
Na klar, wie könnte es auch anders sein? Diese Familie stammt doch von ihm ab! dachte Draco verbittert. Sie sind sicher große Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, aber was wenn sie nicht so weit ist? Vielleicht kann ich sie noch zurück auf die richtige Seite holen? Gerade in diesem Moment ging Lily an ihm vorbei. "Hey Lily!", begrüßte er sie. "Hi" gab sie in ihrer kalten Stimme zurück. "Setz dich doch zu mir" Er lächelte sie mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln an, bei dem Pansy wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Für einen Moment huschte ein leichte lächeln über ihre Lippen doch dann wurde ihr bewusst was sie da gerade tat und ihre Miene wurde wieder kalt. Nach einigem Nachdenken setze sie sich doch zu Draco. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über dies und das.  
  
Als Lily gerade aufstehen wollte streckte Draco ihr die Hand hin. "Freunde?" fragte er mit einem funkeln in den Augen. "Klar" Sie reichte ihm die Hand und sie lächelte, aber das lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.  
  
Draco blieb noch eine Weile sitzen als Lily gegangen war. Da er nicht wieder diesen schrecklichen Traum haben wollte, ging er kurzerhand zu Madam Pomfrey um sich einen Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf zu holen. Sie schaute ihn zwar recht misstrauisch an, sagte aber nichts. Als er wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war, war noch kaum jemand wach. Er sah Pansy, die offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet hatte, in einem der großen Stühle schlafen. Er schlich sich leise vorbei, da er keine Klette an sich kleben haben wollte.  
  
Als er in den Schlafraum der Jungen angekommen war, zog er sich seinen Pyjama an und legte sich in sein Himmelbett. Er nahm den Trank und schlief einige Minuten darauf ein.  
  
Ein langgezogener qualvoller Schrei durchzog die Dunkelheit...ein Mädchen schrie vor Schmerz... Das leidende Mädchen lag gekrümmt am Boden und schluchzte. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar das ein wenig silbern schimmerte fiel ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. Man konnte eine leise grausame Stimme etwas murmeln hören... "Crucio.." Ein erneuter Schrei des Mädchens. "Bitte hör auf.Bitte - Vater." Das Mädchen verstummte... Sie schaute den Mann mit ihren wässrigen dunkelblauen Augen an. Ihr Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem ganzen Gesicht wieder. Der Mann der vor ihr stand starrte sie an. Die Verachtung war ihm in die Augen geschrieben. "Du wagst es noch mich Vater zu nennen? Nachdem du uns so verraten hast!?" donnerte er. "Avada..."  
  
Diesmal fuhr er blass und ganz verschwitzt aus seinem Traum hoch. Was war da los?? Hatte der Trank versagt!? Diesmal hatte er den Traum viel intensiver geträumt. Man konnte die Luft förmlich pulsieren spüren und Lilys Schmerz am eigenen Leib erleben. Was hatte es bloß mit diesem Traum auf sich? Wenn nicht mal ein Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf helfen konnte, kamen schon Zweifel auf ob es wirklich ein Traum war. Aber wenn es kein Traum war, was war es dann? Soll ich es jemanden erzählen? Nein, die erklären mich doch für verrückt wenn ich ihnen so was erzähle... Eigentlich wollte er noch ein bisschen nachdenken, doch dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Doch es sollte sich herausstellen, das es, selbst wenn er es jemanden erzählen wollte, zu spät sein würde.  
  
Draco würde durch ein heftiges rütteln und einem schrillen "Draco-lein!" geweckt. Mürrisch öffnete er die Augen einen kleinen Spalt und fragte in einem sehr scharfen Ton was denn los sei. Pansy überhörte diesen Ton. "Dumbledore will uns alle möglichst schnell in der großen Halle sprechen!" sagte sie in ihrer schrillen Stimme, die manche Fensterscheibe zum klirren brachte. Schlecht gelaunt zog er sich an und ging in die große Halle.  
  
Als alle anwesend waren räusperte sich Dumbledore und brachte alle damit zum stillschweigen. "Sicher fragt ihr euch warum ich euch sprechen wollte. Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden also sage ich es euch einfach so wie es ist: Wir haben erfahren das Voldemort in knapp vier Stunden bei uns eintreffen wird. Es werden alle Schüler in der großen Halle untergebracht und die Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher und ein paar Professoren werden sie bewachen. Wir werden hoffentlich bald Unterstützung vom Ministerium bekommen." Ein zittern ging durch die Menge und ein paar Mädchen schrieen sogar und fielen in Ohmacht.  
  
Alle Schüler mussten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume ihre Sachen holen. Draco hatte gestern Abend einen Entschluss gefasst und als Harry an ihm vorbei ging gab er ihm unauffällig einen kleinen Brief. In Gedanken ging er noch mal durch was er geschrieben hatte.  
  
Lieber Harry, es tut mir leid das du es so erfahren musst, aber ich glaube ich könnte es dir nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Ich könnte dein Gesicht nicht ertragen. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher worum es geht und warum ich es so lang herausziehe, aber es ist wirklich ernst. Ich glaube du wirst mich dafür hassen, aber ich habe gemerkt das ich dich nicht mehr liebe. Um es klar und deutlich auszudrücken: Es ist aus. Tut mir leid. Draco  
  
Als alle mit ihren Sachen wieder in der großen Halle waren, konnte Draco Harry sehen. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen sein Kummer spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder. Seine Freunde bombardierten ihn mit Fragen doch er beachtete sie nicht, er starrte nur mit trübseeligem Blick zu Draco. Dieser wandte sich ab. Er konnte diesen Blick nicht sehen. Nicht von jemanden den er geliebt hatte. Aber sein Herz hatte sich entschieden. Es war jemand anders. Nicht mehr er, Harry Potter - Der Junge der lebte, nein, jemand ganz anders. Er versuchte krampfhaft die Person aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich auf das vorzubereiten was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
  
~~~  
  
Die Fic neigt sich dem Ende zu. Ich denke es wird nur noch ein Kapitel. Ich denke die meisten wissen eh schon, wer dieser "jemand" ist, der Dracos Herz gestohlen hat. Ich bin so leicht zu durchschauen *seufz* Trotzdem erwarte ich mindestens 3 Reviews! *gg* Bis zum letzten Kapitel *wink* 


	5. Freud und Leid

Autor: Ginny (knuddel_cat@hotmail.com)  
  
Titel: Forbidden Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: Es gehört (leider) alles J.K.R. außer (hehe) Lily Fearec. Ich habe sie erfunden und deshalb gehört sie mir (*freu*)  
  
Warning: Am Anfang n bissle Shounen Ai (Yaoi) und es is etwas gefühlskalt. Wem Harry am Herzen liegt sollte spätestens hier abhauen da er nicht sehr nett behandelt wird (nicht hauen *heul*)  
  
~~~  
  
Kapitel 5 - Freud und Leid  
  
Eine Explosion. Schreie. Ein grausames Lachen.  
  
Es war so weit. Der dunkle Lord war da. Man könnte die unverzeihlichen Flüche hören und noch manch andere. In der großen Halle war es totenstill. Plötzlich wurde die Tür weggesprengt. Ein paar Death Eater hatten es geschafft sich durchzumogeln und kamen in die große Halle gestürmt. Sie hatten ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf dem Gesicht das Draco rasend machte. Die ganze Schülerschaft kreischte und Panik herrschte in der großen Halle.  
  
Draco bemerkte nicht das er mit dem Rücken zu einem der Death Eater stand. Plötzlich wurde er unsanft von Lily zur Seite gestoßen und knapp an seinem Ohr surrte ein nicht gerade gesund aussehender Fluch vorbei. "Lily, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", zischte der Death Eater. "Ich bin mit ihm befreund..." plötzlich stockte sie. Sie hielt sich mit Entsetzen die Hand vor den Mund. Draco konnte nur noch verwirrt nachsehen als sie so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen aus der großen Halle rannte. Kurz darauf stampfte der wütende Death Eater hinter ihr her. Ich sollte schnellstens hinterher, sonst tut er ihr vielleicht was! dachte Draco panisch als er hinter den beiden her rannte.  
  
Außerhalb vom Schloss war es ziemlich nebelig und schon sehr dunkel. Genau wie in meinem Traum! schoss es Draco durch den Kopf und ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken.  
  
Ein langgezogener qualvoller Schrei durchzog die Dunkelheit...Draco rannte... ein Mädchen schrie vor Schmerz...Jetzt stand er wie angewurzelt am Ort des Geschehens. Das leidende, ihm nur allzu bekannte, Mädchen lag gekrümmt am Boden und schluchzte. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar das ein wenig silbern schimmerte fiel ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. Man konnte eine leise grausame Stimme etwas murmeln hören... "Crucio.." Ein erneuter Schrei des Mädchens. "Bitte hör auf.Bitte - Vater." Das Mädchen verstummte... Sie schaute den Mann mit ihren wässrigen dunkelblauen Augen an. Ihr Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem ganzen Gesicht wieder. Der Mann der vor ihr stand starrte sie an. Die Verachtung war ihm in die Augen geschrieben. "Du wagst es noch mich Vater zu nennen? Nachdem du uns so verraten hast!?" donnerte er. "Avada..."  
  
"NEIN! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", schrie Draco (Ja, er hat den Zauberstab inner Hand ^^") und der Mann fiel steif wie ein Brett längs auf den Boden. Lily sah zu ihm auf und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. "Danke...", flüsterte sie noch und fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
Im schloss war es inzwischen ruhig geworden, Draco vermutete das der Kampf zu Ende war. Mit einem Schwebezauber brachte die beiden ins Schloss, auf die Krankenstation.  
  
~Ein Tag später~  
  
Alle hatten sich in der großen Halle versammelt. Wiedereinmal war die Halle mit schwarzen Tüchern geschmückt. "Der Kampf ist zuende...für immer", sagte Dumbledore mit trauriger Stimme. "Voldemort ist gefallen und die Death Eater werden schon verfolgt, doch leider hat dieser Kampf auch einige Opfer gefordert. Ich will nun die Namen derer verlesen, die sich tapfer gestellt hatten, doch leider nicht überlebt haben...Justin Finch-Fletchley, Parvati Patil, Seamus Dean, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Collin Creevey, Steward Ackerly, Eleanor Branstone, Orla Quirke und...Harry Potter..." Alle waren geschockt. Harry Potter, tot? Fast jeder in der großen Halle begann zu weinen. Selbst für ein paar Slytherins war es unbegreiflich, ja, sie konnten die Gryffindors nicht leiden, aber den Tod hätten sie keinem einzigen gewünscht...  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lag in seinem Bett. Er war erschöpft, aber irgendwie zu aufgewühlt um einzuschlafen. Viele Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Nach einer Stunde, endlich, schlief er ein...  
  
Nebel, man konnte nur das plätschern des Regens hören. Auf einer Lichtung sah man in der schwachen Nachmittagssonne zwei Gestalten voreinander stehen. Eine Großer als die andere. Der Nebel lichtete sich. Man konnte nun Draco und ein Mädchen erkennen. Draco sah zu ihr herab und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. "I...ich dich auch...", konnte man eine zarte Mädchenstimme vernehmen. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf Dracos Gesicht und ließ ihn strahlen. Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren schwarz, silbrig schimmernden, Haaren, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss.  
  
Draco lächelte....  
  
~The End~  
  
Soo, fertig ^__^ Falls es wer nicht gerafft hat wegen dem Verrat von Lily. Die Death Eater wissen das Draco Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht dienen will und deshalb ist er ein Verräter. Lily hat sich mit ihm angefreundet und jetzt ist ihr Vater böööse ^^' An dieser Stlle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei zissy bedanken, die immer die erste war die mir ein Review geschenkt hat. Danke auch an alles die mir überhaupt ein Review gespendet haben ^--^ Bis zur nächsten (kranken *g*) Fic *wink* 


End file.
